Carpe Diem
by WantTakeHave28
Summary: Buffy and Dean have been living the normal life, but all of a sudden that all comes crashing down.
1. Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Supernatural**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter and would love to know what you think, the more reviews the better :D **

**T.T.F.N xoxo**

Carpe Diem

This wasn't like falling into a blue void or being dragged to hell, this was real, this was life this was normal. It was exactly what she had always wanted, always wished for and dreamed of, and now laying here it was clear that it had turned into a nightmare. She had faced vampires, ghosts, gods, hellhounds and demons and somehow survived. This couldn't be happening one minute they had been smiling and laughing like any normal family, the next all she could see was darkness. The only people that she could think about were Dean and Johnny; their faces and beautiful green eyes. Her handsome strong husband holding her hand and their son sat in the back seat of the Impala. She was lying there bloody, bruised and unconscious her life was flashing past her eyes.

_There were books everywhere Buffy looked and she could see a man wearing a brown suit; her eyes surveyed the room as she approached the man. _

"_I was looking for some books, I'm new."_

"_Miss summers?"_

"_Good call; guess I'm the only new kid, huh?"_

"_I'm Mr. Giles. The librarian. I was told you were coming."_

_She could see that he had moved around so he was behind the large counter that was placed in front of the double doors._

"_Great! So, um, I'm gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century-'"_

_With a big grin across his face he said, "I know what you're after." There it was a large black ancient book with the words VAMPYR written in gold._

_She was sat on a bench out in the quad at Sunnydale high, with a young red headed girl. _

"_Your willow right?"_

_The young girl looked at her and looked like she had been spooked by her mere presence._

"_Why? I Mean hi, do you want me to move?"_

"_Why don't we start with hi I'm Buffy."_

_They were joined by a young looking lad taller than both her and willow and another young boy. _

"_Buffy this is Jesse and Xander."_

"_oh me and Buffy go wayyy back, old friends very close."_

_She laughed at the humour Xander was trying to imply. That was the first time she had smiled in Sunnydale and was happy her mum had chosen this town to move to, she would soon find out that was a big mistake._

Buffy could still feel the faint warmth of Dean's hand within hers and was willing herself to open her eyes. This couldn't happen not like this not now they had finally got a chance to be a family. Every part of her wanted to open her eyes and check on her boys but no matter how much she willed herself back to consciousness she was still being swallowed by the memories flooding her brain.

_She was walking down an alleyway late at night and she could feel somebody had been watching and following her. She walked a little further down the street until she saw a metal pole joining two buildings together. She used all her strength and pulled herself up, the man walked in front of her and she swung down to knock him to the ground. All she saw was a smirk fall across his face. _

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_Yeh there's a problem why are you following me?" _

_He let another smirk grace across his handsome face, "I know what you're thinking, don't worry. I don't bite."_

_She had doubled back to the mausoleum where she had saved Willow and Xander from being taken by the vampire's; again the handsome stranger came out of the shadows. She had sensed that he was stood there watching. _

"_Don't suppose you have a key on you?"_

"_They don't really like me dropping in." That small smirk was plastered across his face._

"_Why not?"_

"_They really don't like me."_

_Her eyes had rolled and she let out a small breath, "how could that possibly be?" _

"_I knew you'd figure this entryway out sooner or later, to be honest I thought it would be a little sooner."_

_She let a small laugh escape her lips, "Sorry you had to wait, okay look if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"_

"_Angel."_

_She was stood there in shock she had just heard the man she had grown to love as a father figure say she was going to die all she could think of doing at that moment was laughing, all this fighting and worrying about what to wear to the dance had been for nothing. Angel was stood in front of her concern across his normal broody brow._

"_So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is. Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"_

_Giles stood there looking like he was going to cry, "Buffy, I..."_

"_Does it say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it will hurt?"_

_She couldn't hold the tears back any longer she had only just got back on her feet she was making her mum proud, she had friends a life here. Angel came closer to wrap his arms around her._

"_Don't touch me! Where you even going to tell me?" She gazed across to Giles still stood just outside his office._

"_I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I..."_

"_I've got a way around it, I quit."Angel's eyes turned to her nearly at the brink of shedding a tear himself. _

"_It's not that simple."_

"_I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign, I-I'm fired; you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!"_

"_I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the... the signs indicate..."_

"_The signs? READ ME THE SIGNS! TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!" She threw all the books that she could find around her in the direction of where Giles was stood._

_Giles looked at the floor where all the books were scattered, "no I don't suppose I am."_

_Again angel tried to grab her by the arm and pull her in, "I know this is hard."_

"_What do you know about this you're never gonna die."_

_Angels dark eyes shone with hurt and fury, "You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way.."_

"_I already did, I quit remember? Pay attention!"_

_For the first time Giles moved from where he was stood and towards her. "Buffy if the master rises..."_

_She yanked the silver cross from her neck and threw it to the ground, "I don't care! I don't care! Giles I'm sixteen years old I don't wanna die."_

All of a sudden she could no longer feel the warmth from Dean's hand and she felt herself being moved. Every part of her was willing pleading and imploring her to open her eyes but no matter what she did her body wasn't responding. She tried with all her strength to reach out for Dean or for John or for anyone but it felt like her mind and body were in two different places, all she knew was she needed to get back to her family. Nothing on this earth could stop Buffy getting back to them nothing!

_She lay there looking up at the ceiling of the spare bedroom at her dad's, not really knowing what she was feeling. Ever since Xander had resuscitated her she had been numb to most things, she could tell her dad had noticed it as he had been taking her shopping every other day just to try and get her to come out of her room. Everything seemed less solid it was like she was here but she wasn't, all she knew was she felt angry, really really angry. She had killed the master and stopped the hellmouth from opening but there was still this horrible rage bubbling up inside her. She had snuck out and gone on patrol every night but no amount of slaying was taking it away, in the back of her mind she thought she would always feel this way._

_That this was the price for dying and saving the world all in the same night, she could still see it so clearly she had followed the small child into the old abandoned church buried under Sunnydale and been surrounded by the dim light of candles and the smell of death. She held the crossbow in her hands tightly ready to strike at the best moment her body froze when she could feel someone else in the shadows. _

"_Welcome."_

"_Thanks for having me."_

_This wasn't like any vampire she had faced before, she knew just by the sound of his voice he would be the death of her. _

"_You know you should really talk to your contractor, looks like you have some water damage."_

_The smile that slid across his face was sickening, "Oh goody the feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."_

_She quickly fired a bolt towards where she could hear him but he caught it as if it was going in slow motion, her breathing was getting faster as she quickly reloaded the bow._

"_Nice shot. You know you're not going to kill me with that thing."The certainty in voice made the hairs on her arm stand on end._

"_Don't be so sure."_

"_You still don't understand your part in this do you? You are not the hunter, you are the lamb."_

_She tried to search for him in the huge area that made up the dilapidated church, as she walked she came across a dead body on the flood that had been recently fed from. _

"_You know for someone who's all powerful you sure do like to hide."_

"_I'm waiting for you; I want this moment to last."_

"_Well I don't." As she looked ahead she could feel someone move behind her._

"_I understand." _

_She quickly turned around ready to let off another shot he was a pure white ugly looking man from her nightmares. He didn't resemble a human anymore he had lived so long that the demon had disfigured his features, his nails were long and sharpened to points his fangs shone from the light reflecting off the candles. Before she could react he hit the crossbow from her hand and grabbed her around the neck. She swung up with her arm and began to run in the other direction; all of a sudden she was frozen on the spot as if she had no control of her own body. He came over towards her and his red eyes penetrated every part of her, she stood there more scared than she had ever been. _

_He reached for her jacket and let it drop to the floor, she was begging for her body to respond to the commands she was giving._

"_You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was going to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." He got close to her ear and with a sickening whisper said the words she would always remember. "You're the one that set me free, if you hadn't come I couldn't go. You think about that." _

_He bit through her neck and slowly started to drink from her she could feel her power drained with each drop of blood that left her body. Before she could drift into unconsciousness he threw her into a small pool of water nearby. The last thing she could remember was the feeling of lead weighing down on her lungs and then she slipped into darkness._

_Her eyes flew open and she knew she needed to get out of her dad's house and go kill something. Every night before she went to sleep all she would see would be his red piercing eyes before she fell into the water. They tormented her nothing could make it go away every time it would be the same. He may have been dead by her own hand but he was still there in all the shadows that she would walk by and every vampire would look like him that pale white skin those long piercing fangs ready to finish the job that they had started. _

Buffy could hear different voices but they sounded like they were at the other end of a dark tunnel. Her head was swimming from the memories that were penetrating her brain, for a moment she could hear the Master's gleeful voice tormenting her reminding her she couldn't get back to her family. It had been over eight years since he had even breeched her thoughts. The slayer inside of her was fighting against the darkness, she could hear the faint bleeping of a heart monitor but she couldn't hear him. The one person she wanted more than anything to hear, he was her prince charming and she couldn't get back to him.

The last thought she had before she slipped back into the memories of a warped life was her husband.

"_Dean."_


	2. Evil never dies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Supernatural but this little plot bunny is all mine :D**

Chapter 2

_She had only been home for a few hours and already she had wished she wasn't, Buffy walked slowly across the graveyard and scanned the area to find Willow and Xander. Her dad said he would stay home with her mum and help her unpack the bag loads of shopping she had purchased in LA. It was cold and school would be starting in a couple of days, she could see her breath hit the cold air and cause a line of grey smoke. Just as she turned the corner she could hear a young girl scream, her slayer instincts took over and she ran in the direction of the high pitched sound. As she approached she could see that Xander was grappling with the vampire with really bad fashion sense, she grabbed the vampire from behind and threw him so he was in front of her. _

_She then punched him in the face and used her knee to hit him in the stomach when he was wounded she flipped him over so he was lying on the floor. Buffy smirked at Xander and Willow and said hi, then proceeded to beat on the vampire that lay at her feet. The vampire flipped so he was back on his feet and as he did she kicked him hard in the chest, the force made the vampire fly through the air and into a sharp tree branch. Just like that he turned to dust. _

"_Miss me?"_

Dean blinked and tried to adjust to the bright light that was above him, he could hear a soft bleeping in the distance and the sound of a hospital alarm. As he realised where he was he shot up in his bed and gazed around the room, he could see a needle placed in the back of his hand and pads applied to his chest. Suddenly he remembered being in the car with Buffy and John and his mind began to race, where were they? Where was he? He swung his legs over the bed and pulled the cables off his chest and yanked the needle from his hand. He needed to find his family, just as he was about to jump off the bed and run into the hall like a mad man Sam entered the room. He looked at Dean like he had gone crazy and rushed towards the bed to stop him from moving.

"Dean Man, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sammy where are they? Where's Buffy and John?"

Sam's eyes glazed over with sympathy for his brother's pain, "John is fine he's with Faith, the doctors just wanted to check him over to make sure and then they said he can be discharged."

"What about Buffy?"

Sam hesitated before answering his brother, "She was hurt pretty bad Dean, the doctors say that she shouldn't even by alive with the injuries she has. But she's fighting they said that it looks like..."

Dean's heart was in his throat, "Like what Sammy, tell me she's gonna be all right."

"She's in a coma Dean."

His world came crashing down, how could this happen. They were living the normal life the one they both wanted, after everything they had been through this couldn't be how it would end. No way could a car crash take his Buffy away from him, his wife, his best friend, his soul mate. How could he tell his little boy that his Mummy might never wake up. No she would fight this she's the slayer there wasn't any way this could beat her after everything she had come up against.

Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Bro, she'll be ok, Faith said she was in a coma and look at her now. Buffy will get through this."

"Yeh, yeh I know Sammy I just don't know what I'm supposed to tell Johnny. He's four years old for crying out loud."

"He'll be fine, he has you, and Buffy will be awake before you know it. Don't worry we will get through this. We've got through a lot worse." He patted Dean's shoulder and tried to keep a smile on his face.

Dean gazed into the hallway and wondered where Buffy's room was; he had been to hell, faced Lucifer and lost most of his family. He had even gone to purgatory for crying out loud, but that didn't feel as bad as this did now he felt like every breath he was taking was cutting his throat. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard a small voice and looked up to see a small boy run straight towards him.

"Hey little man, you ok?"

His little cheek had a small cut and Dean could already see the bruise developing on his forehead, but he didn't look nearly as bad as he thought he would. John smiled at his Dad and hugged him tightly his beautiful emerald eyes shone with innocence.

"I'm ok daddy, aunty Faith looked after me." His chubby cheeks were full of colour and his blonde hair was all messy.

"That's good then, hey kiddo you wanna go get a choccy bar with Uncle Sam while daddy get's dressed."

"Okay, daddy where's Mummy?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat and the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes got even closer to breaking that barrier. "Mummy is sleeping at the moment Johnny."

The confusion flooded across John's small face, "but can't I go wake her up?"

Before Dean could say anything a familiar face entered the room wearing her leather jacket and hole filled jeans. Her long brunette hair fell just below her shoulders and that usual smirk that would be plastered across her face was missing. Faith looked over at Dean and Sam and quickly moved so she was stood with her hands on John's small shoulders.

"Hey lil J, remember I said Mummy has gotta sleep for a while. But me and you are gonna go home and play while Daddy looks after her." Her tone wasn't anything like it used to be there wasn't that harshness or defensive attitude to ever word she spoke. She held onto John and looked at him in the way a mother would.

"But why can't mummy come home and sleep in her bed?"

"Hey Johnny come here, listen your mummy needs to be with the doctors right now so she can get better and wake up. But Aunty Faith and Uncle Sam are going to look after you okay?"

Dean tried to reassure his little boy and make sure that he understood why Buffy couldn't come home with him; in all honesty he didn't exactly understand it himself. One minute they had been driving and the next a van had slammed straight into the passenger side of the car. He was so happy that Johnny hadn't been sat on that side, but Buffy was and now god knows when she was going to wake up.

Sam and Faith stood in the corner of the room and watched as Dean tried to reassure his son; they made a quick glance at each other and all Sam wanted to do was hug his girlfriend as tight as he could but right now they had to stay strong for Dean and John. He grabbed her hand and squeezed hoping that she would know he was there for her if she needed to talk. Faith let a small smile slip onto her lips and then turned her attention back to John.

"Come on Johnny let's get you home." She took his hand and started to walk towards the door but before she could get there John pulled his hand out of hers and ran to his dad. Because he was so small he only managed to hug Dean's legs.

"Daddy gives mummy a kiss for me." His green eyes looked up at Dean with a big grin across his face.

"I will son."

"I love you Daddy." Dean leaned down and grabbed his boy, gave him a big hug and tried to not show his son how scared he was.

"I love you too little man."

Faith wiped a small tear from her cheek and then put on a fake smile, "Come on then trouble you can show me that new toy you got."

John hugged his dad one more time and then went and took Faith's hand, Dean released the breath he had been holding since John had came in the room. Sam moved over to his brother and looked him straight in the eye's. "Things will be ok man; we'll look after him you just go be with Buffy."

Dean smiled and patted his brother on the arm, "Thanks Sammy, she's strong nothing can break her I just hope she wakes up soon. For Johnny."

Meanwhile in Buffy's room the machines where still letting out that steady beeping, by her bedside Dawn was holding her hand trying not to cry. She stroked her hand and whispered in her sister's ear begging her to wake up. After everything that they had all been through surely a stupid accident hadn't taken her away from her family, from her. She sat there in silence and just watched the heart machine's green lines go up and down.

Unbeknownst to Dawn there was someone else in the room with her in the corner of the secluded hospital room there stood the exact copy of the girl lying on the bed. Her blonde hair was curled and cascading down her back, she was wearing a purple top that shows her shoulders and a pair of black jeans. She moved over toward the bed and leaned over the sleeping Buffy, a huge smirk fell across her face and there was an evil glint in her dull green eyes. She was just above Buffy's face and her smirk got even bigger, the evil was radiating off her body.

"I always told you that you would die alone Slayer and now I get to keep my promise. Because when you wake up you won't have anything left, and I will have it all."

The smirk didn't fade from the fake Buffy's face and she got even closer to the sleeping Buffy's ear, "Evil never dies, but your family, friends and son will." The First walked away from the bed and with one last glance at the sleeping slayer it disappeared...

**Hope you enjoyed this small update, there will be plenty more back story from Buffy's memories and would love to know what you think. Reviews are always treasured and hope you continue reading. Coming up the First begins to mess with everyone's minds, that is its specialty after all T.T.F.N xoxo**


End file.
